1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. Specifically, the present invention relates to, for example, a data input and output panel and a method for driving the data input and output panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CMOS image sensor in which a plurality of imaging elements are arranged in matrix is known.
In addition, an invention having a structure in which transistors whose channel formation regions are formed using an oxide semiconductor are used as a charge accumulation control transistor and a reset transistor is known. The invention enables a distortion free image to be taken using the following driving method: after the reset operation of a signal charge accumulation portion is performed in each of imaging elements arranged in matrix, the accumulation operation of charge is performed by a photodiode in each of imaging elements, and a signal is read from a pixel in each row.